1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front-loaded knob assembly for a lockset. More specifically, this invention relates to a knob assembly in which the front half of the knob together with the lock cylinder can be removed out of the lockset for the purpose of replacing the lock cylinder with a cylinder of different keying characteristics or rekeying the existing cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are disclosures of locksets having removable cylinders. An example is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,731 to Holpfer, which issued Jan. 14, 1936. In this earlier patent the removable key cylinder and faceplate of the knob is held in place in the knob by a spring-pressed pin disposed in a radial recess in the end of the cylinder plug and having an outward end which as the plug is turned by the key moves about an inwardly facing annular groove formed in the knob hub. In one position the pin end appears through a tiny radial pin access opening in the knob so that a pointed tool may be inserted through the opening to depress the pin into its recess in the cylinder plug, and so that the cylinder may be axially removed out of the knob. The cylinder housing is normally keyed to the knob by one or more longitudinal pins spaced outward from the axis.